


between the motion and the act by Fahye

by blackglass, cantarina, Hananobira, ItsADrizzit, KD reads (KDHeart), knight_tracer, litrapod (litra), Rhea314 (Rhea), themusecalliope



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: "They don't want it to be real," Laurent says. He touches lightly, with his fingertips, where he's written LOVE WINS. "They want us to sell them a fantasy, and they want just enough reality that they can pretend it might happen to them, one day."





	between the motion and the act by Fahye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [between the motion and the act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649835) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Happy Birthday Analise010!!!

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/between%20the%20motion%20and%20the%20act%20by%20fahye.mp3)

**Fic** : [between the motion and the act by Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649835)  
**Length** : 01:47:49  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/between%20the%20motion%20and%20the%20act%20by%20fahye.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!
> 
> Wrangled & managed by Rhea314,
> 
> Edited by Rhea314 & KDHeart.


End file.
